


Daydream

by sephmeadowes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, But That's Not Going To Stop Me, F/M, Let The Humans Shine And Be The Center Of This Universe, Let's Go Readers Let's Go, No Bella Ships Allowed, Probably A Bad Decision, Suggest Responsibly, The Readers Decide The Stories I Write, prompt request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: Being human isn't the worst thing ever. - a Twilight collection. I take requests!
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jessica Stanley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Request

A few years ago, I did this for Kol/Caroline in The Vampire Diaries. Let's do this for Twilight.

This is a collection of Twilight oneshots or drabbles that center on the Human Gang. It can be about them interacting with each other or the vampires/werewolves in the Twilight universe. I will primarily be writing in response to requests made or prompts given by YOU! (the reader) So leave a review asking for whatever fic you want me to write, and I just might write it next!

Rules:

\- no ships with Bella or focus too heavily on canon ships in the books

\- has to center on one of the Twilight humans (i.e. Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Charlie)

\- AU is the name of the game

Prompts can be:

\- a single word or phrase (e.g. "forever," "rain," "dream," etc.)

\- a song lyric or a song

\- a quote

\- a situation/plot element (e.g. Jessica is born in 1901; Jacob imprints on Jessica; Jessica is the vampire and Edward is the human; Jess and the girls are witches; etc.)

\- a genre

\- anything you want to challenge me to write!

\- anything you want to read!

So just comment on this story with your prompt/request, and I will do my best to fulfill all of them. I will post all of them in this story (so favorite and/or follow if you want to stay updated).


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Jessica as vampire – vulchanovas

Jessica Stanley wasn't a quitter. She didn't give up on anything unless she really had to. She inherited this from both her parents who could be as stubborn as mules who inherited it from their parents and so on. It wasn't really a big shock that a few days before her eighteenth birthday and she was attacked by a vampire, she refused to die.

The transformation took three excruciating days and the only thought she clung to was finding the asshole that did this to her and setting him on fire. See how he liked it. On the third day, she opened her eyes and was blinded by light. Everything was too bright and too loud and she closed her eyes again and wanted to block out the world.

"Jessica?"

She recognized the voice and slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the lights and saw the ever handsome face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She sat up too quickly and nearly launched herself off the bed that she was lying on. Dr. Cullen smiled patiently and put his hands on her shoulders. He soothed her in a voice from years of dealing with patients, "Take it easy. Slowly, Jessica."

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"We're in Alaska."

Alaska?

"Why am I here? Where's my mom?"

Growing panic made her push him away. Then she remembered being in the forest and the man with red eyes who cornered her. Her hand went to her neck pulse where his sharp teeth had bit into her, expecting his teeth to have left indentions but there was only smooth skin. Horror bloomed within her as she realized she had no pulse.

She looked down at her arm and her skin was alabaster pale as if she hadn't seen the sun in years. It was the same shocking pale the man in the woods had been. As pale as Dr. Cullen was. The color someone would be if they were bloodless.

"Am I…?"

She was too terrified to say the word aloud as if that alone would cause it to become truth. Dr. Cullen's golden eyes were sympathetic as he nodded. She covered her mouth and swallowed a cry. This couldn't be happening.

Vampires weren't real. They were what bored people wrote in stories to satisfy their morbid curiosity about death. They weren't possible. They were against anything that made sense in that world.

Dr. Cullen reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She dropped her hand and stared at him warily. "How do you know that?"

"You won't have to do any of it alone. I and the others will guide you through this new life."

"The others?"

"My family." He smiled softly. "And yours now too."

She remembered that he had a wife and children. A whole family of vampires. She'd gone to school with his children. She sat in classes with them and had no idea about what they are.

Or maybe she'd known it but considered the possibility to absurd. The signs had all been there but she hadn't the courage to put them together. She believed in hard science and indisputable proof. And she was now that living proof.

* * *

Jessica liked Dr. Cullen – or Carlisle as he insisted she called him instead. Calling him 'dad' was so absurd when he barely looked twenty-five and she'd had her own father who had passed away when she was thirteen and would've balked at the discovery of vampires. She had a tougher time letting Esme get closer to her as the woman's kind motherly nature reminded her of her own mother who was back in Forks and mourning the death of her eldest child. Calling somebody else 'mom' felt like a betrayal.

Esme seemed to understand her reluctance and continued to be patient and caring. She regularly checked on how Jessica was feeling and often asked to keep her company. Jessica just wanted to be left alone. She stayed inside the bedroom they designated as hers and planned to starve herself to death.

She was hiding under the covers and ignoring that gnawing hunger that made her want to eat her own arm when somebody entered the room. She peaked from under the covers and saw Edward took a seat on the bed. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

She did not appreciate having to see him. He was the last person she wanted to see. A girl never forgot being brutally rejected at fifteen. Even if it turned out the guy was a bloodthirsty vampire.

"When's the last time you fed?" he asked.

"None of your business."

He looked over at her and she stiffened as his hand reached over and touched the delicate skin underneath her eyes. "The capillaries here are breaking because you're starving yourself. Your body is trying to feed on any leftover blood in your system. Soon, you'll become feral."

She wrinkled her nose and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"We're going hunting. You should come with us," he said. "You need to learn how to feed yourself."

"I don't want to kill people."

She still could remember it. The man that did this to her. She had been food to him. She hadn't been a person.

"We don't feed on people, Jessica," Edward explained. "At least my family and the Denalis don't. We're considered unusual for our kind."

"Are you telling me you've never fed on a human _ever_?"

The silence was telling. She snarled at him in disgust and pulled the covers over her head. She heard Edward get up and leave the room, slamming the door behind him. The bang made her ears ache and she knew that he meant to do that.

Asshole.

* * *

She really hated that vampires couldn't sleep. What was the point of being immortal if she couldn't get a few hours of being knocked out of her existence? Instead, she had endless nights to do nothing. It was ironic since a few months ago she'd been so concerned about getting so much stuff done and that there weren't enough hours in the day.

That was when she was human and she had her life ahead of her. She was in numerous clubs and was waiting on her acceptance letter from Stanford. She had so many plans for herself and in one moment it was all ripped away from her. And it had been her fault for letting it happen, for being careless, for being so damn stupid.

"Get up!" The sheet was pulled away from her. Rosalie glared down at her and threatened, "Stop sulking and get out of that bed before I make you."

Jessica glared back, refusing to cooperate. "Who died and made you queen?"

"You did." Rosalie gave her a mocking smile. "Must sting that you went from being valedictorian to a worthless bum but you don't get the right to sulk in that bed like a child."

Jessica wanted to punch her. Her new instincts urged her to bare her teeth but her common sense knew better than to do that with Rosalie Hale.

The blonde leaned over her and demanded, "Now get the fuck up."

"And do what?"

"Anything."

"In Alaska? Should I make a snowman outside and pretend like I'm happy to be here?"

"Do you really think you're the only one who's unhappy with becoming a vampire?" Rosalie crossed her arms. "Do you really think that you're the only one who misses her old life and would do anything to have it again? That is furious that she wasn't given a choice and wants to set the world on fire for how fucking unfair it all is?"

Rosalie moved closer and hovered over her and concluded, "Newsflash, Jessica Stanley, life isn't fair!"

"But…"

"But what?"

Jessica bit back the wave of tears that wanted to escape her. She was so sick of crying. "I just don't want to be here. I don't know what else to do and I don't really know any of you."

She wanted to be back in Forks with her mom and little sister. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted her old life back. And if she couldn't, she didn't want to exist at all.

She closed her eyes and admitted, "I want to go home."

"I know." Rosalie's voice was softer, her golden eyes almost kind. "But that life you had isn't yours anymore no matter how much you wished it was."

"What do I do?"

Rosalie sighed and looked over her grimacing. "You look terrible. You need to eat."

Jessica was not looking forward to that. The gnawing inside of her grew worse at the thought of finally eating anything. She clutched at her stomach and willed it to keep quiet. Rosalie went to the door opened it and called out, "Emmett!"

The large man appeared in a second. "Yes, Rose?"

"The baby needs feeding."

Emmett grinned in excitement. "I get to babysit?"

"Yes. Get her out of my sight."

"Awesome!" Emmett zipped to Jessica's side, nearly making her shriek. He picked her up like she was an oversized pillow and threw her over her shoulder. "Come on, Jess, time for dinner!"

"Put me down!"

"What's that? You want to eat a penguin? Sorry. We don't have those in Alaska…"

Emmett refused to put her down till they were outside and hunting down a moose together.

* * *

Jessica wasn't sure she liked the Denalis. The trio of blonde sisters was beautiful. Tanya kept trying to flirt with Edward who responded with varying degrees of uncomfortable. Irina was pouty as she missed her vampire boyfriend who left them recently and wasn't calling her back.

Then there was Kate.

"Do you have a power?"

Jessica blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Special ability," Kate explained. "Some vampires have them but most don't."

"Like _X-Men_?"

Kate nodded, smiling. "If you like."

Jessica's mind began whirling with the possibilities. Not all vampires were made equal. There were differences that could be due to mutations. Was it evolutionary?

And if it was evolutionary, then that meant vampires had to have evolved from somewhere. It couldn't just all be magic. If she could trace back to the origins of vampires and how they were made, then reasonably she could look into how to deconstruct them. She could find a cure.

"Don't," Edward nearly growled, shaking his head. He had been quiet and reading a book in the corner and only spoke now. "Don't go there."

Kate cut in, "Speaking of abilities, Edward can read minds."

"What?" Jessica practically shrieked. "And nobody told me?"

Alice smiled apologetically and replied, "We didn't want to overwhelm you."

"What can you do?"

"I can see the future."

That made Jessica pause.

"Did you see mine? Did you see me turning?"

Did this girl – no, woman – see her being attacked and did nothing?

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "Not this one. I always saw you at Stanford."

"What changed then?"

"I don't know."

This was why Jessica didn't believe in fortune-telling when it was so unreliable. It would be like winning the lottery. The odds of her getting the outcome she wanted were based on chance. And relying on chance was foolish.

Jessica looked over to Jasper and asked, "What can you do?"

"Empathy," he replied. "I can feel other people's emotions and influence them."

Like a Care Bear. Wonderful.

Edward snorted and she threw a glare at him. He better stay out of her head if he didn't want to be slapped. His mouth quirked in amusement and went back to reading his book.

Jessica took the seat beside Emmett on the couch and patted his muscled shoulder. "And you, big guy? You got heat vision or can you fly?"

"Actually, unlike some people I don't need an ability to feel special." At the coughs from the people in the room, he continued. "I said what I said, losers."

Jessica had grown to like Emmett in the short time she'd known him. He talked like her friends and had an unstoppable humor. She started to see him as a big brother and it felt nice to be able to lean on someone that didn't want to be a replacement parent for her. He also had a talent for mischief that called to hers.

Kate observed, "You haven't discovered an ability then?"

"None that I've seen," Jessica answered. "Do you have one?"

The blonde smiled and offered her hand to shake. "Go on."

Jessica stared warily at her hand and questioned, "What's going to happen?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Jessica didn't move and Emmett had to nudge her and encouraged, "Woman up, Stanley. She's not gonna kill you."

She rolled her eyes but took Kate's hand. The electric shock made her yelp. Before she could tug back her hand, a blast of electricity flew up from their hands and into the ceiling. The lights went out and they were in pitch black darkness.

"Well," Emmett remarked. "You killed the generator."

* * *

Jessica didn't really have her own ability per se. She just enhanced another person's ability. She was the gasoline to a roaring fire, the wind beneath their wings, and whatever sappy metaphor that applied. And Edward was avoiding her like the plague.

Not like she wanted him around anyway. She had Emmett. Alice and Jasper had some interesting stories to tell. Even Rosalie was beginning to tolerate her.

Edward could go off and marry a polar bear for all she cared. Not like a polar bear would want to be with Edward because he might decide to snack to eat the poor thing and polar bears were already an endangered species. Not that he would care. He would probably gloat at causing an entire species to go extinct.

"I would not."

She glared at him. "Stay out of my head, Cullen."

"Can't help it." He took the seat beside her on the window seat. "Do you think if I could shut off this ability I wouldn't?"

He continued, "Just constant thoughts being thrown at me all the time. All people think about is money, sex, and food!"

"Even vampires?"

He nodded, beleaguered. "Worse."

Oh. Ew. She didn't want to think about what the couples around them where doing out of eyesight.

"Imagine having to see it in their thought." Edward leaned closer and whispered, "And since you like Emmett so much, you should know he's the filthiest of them all."

She scowled and scooted away. "Don't be nasty."

He followed her and his knee pressed against hers. "When he and Rosalie first got married, I moved out because they were so bad I was considering throwing myself into the ocean."

She gave him a look. "Maybe you should've."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And leave you alone with all these couples?"

"You survived," she pointed out. "And do you think I'm going to be an immortal and stay single? There has to be cute single vampire guys out there."

"Oh? And what would he have to be besides 'cute' and 'single'?"

"Nice, funny, doesn't eat people," she listed off.

 _And interested in her_. She wanted someone who won't tell her that he'd never be interested in her when she asked him out. Someone who looked at her like Emmett did with Rosalie and Jasper did with Alice and Carlisle did with Esme. Someone who wanted her and only her.

Edward shook his head. "It wasn't you I rejected. I couldn't be with anyone."

"Are you…are you not into girls?"

"No, I am." He coughed. "I just couldn't date you because you were human and I was a vampire and it would've never worked out."

"How do you know? It could've worked."

"I would have to fight the urge to kill you every day. Very romantic."

"Forbidden love, overcoming the odds, temptation…"

"And how would it have ended?" he questioned. "Happily ever after? I turned you and you became like me? Cursed in this existence of hunger and death?"

She blew a raspberry. "You are a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Cullen?"

"I'm being serious, Jessica. I would've never have confined somebody into this life if I could help it."

"But what if it was my choice?" He stared at her with wide eyes as she elaborated, "What if we fell in love and I decided you were it and I want to be with forever? And even if you didn't want me to be like you, I would've found a way cause I'm stubborn like that. Would you have let us be happy like your family?"

"I…"

He looked away, gaze lost in thought. She stared at his handsome profile and waited her heart in her throat. It felt too similar to that day in freshman year when she asked him if he wanted to go out that weekend. He paused before saying-

"I don't know," he confessed. "I've been alone for so long. I don't know if I'm even capable of that kind of love."

That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Would he be willing to try for her? Would he want to see if he had it in him to love her? Or did she have to love enough for both of them?

"You shouldn't have to," he said. "Let's just be friends."

* * *

Edward had rejected her twice now. The first time because she was human and the second time because he had commitment issues. She wasn't going to give him a third chance and decided to avoid him instead. She ended up becoming friends with Kate who wanted to escape her family's romantic troubles.

Kate and her would sneak off at night and watch the northern lights. Jessica couldn't feel the cold anymore and it was a blessing a curse. It reminded her that she could never have hot cocoa next to a fire and fall asleep in her cozy bed at Christmas. Loss was a feeling she was gradually getting used to.

"I never tire of it," Kate told her pointing to the pretty lights. "No matter how many times I see it. I am still in awe. Even after all these years."

Jessica smiled. "Wouldn't you have been bored by now?"

"The trick to living, baby vampire, is to enjoy the little things. And never stop finding wonder in the world."

"You know what? Somebody you would make someone a great fortune cookie."

Kate laughed. "I do like you, Jessica. I'm glad we met."

"At least you like me."

The blonde gave her a look. "Another tip is that men are idiots. Centuries may pass but that remains that same no matter what species."

"I've liked this same boy since I was fifteen and he didn't want me then and he doesn't want me now and what does that say about me?"

"That maybe you see him like I see the northern lights."

Jessica frowned. "Old? Unchanging?"

"You can't help but love him despite all this time."

"I don't _love_ him."

She barely knew him. She wasn't the one with the power to crack his head open and see all his thoughts and feelings.

"You will." Kate looped her arm around hers and leaned her head on Jessica's shoulder. "Just as I'm sure you and I will be friends for eternity."

Jessica asked, "Shouldn't you want him to end up with your sister?"

"Tanya enjoys the chase but she would tire of him quickly as she does with all men. Her loves are like fireflies. They burn brightly for the short while they live but ultimately they end." The blonde nodded. "Edward knows this and it's why he won't give in to her cause despite all his protests he wants a love that will last."

"And do you think I could be that?"

Kate smiled. "You already are, Jess. We just have to make him see it."

* * *

The Cullens were very supportive. If a little too supportive when she suggested they should all go out for the day and leave her and Edward at the house. Kate was making sure to keep Tanya from making an unannounced visit again. Trying to trick a mind reader wasn't the easiest but Alice did tell her the trick of singing songs in her head, particularly Britney Spears.

Jasper nicked a DVD from Edward's collection and it was a Charlie Chaplin film about a dog. She put it in the DVD player and pressed play. She turned up the volume and waited. She kept her gaze formerly on the flat screen and tried not to look at the doorway.

At first, Jessica couldn't really see what was happening on the screen as she was so nervous but she soon got taken in with the story of Charlie Chaplin befriending a street dog. She didn't even notice Edward until he took the seat beside her on the couch. She nearly jumped.

Edward was smiling. "I haven't seen this movie in a while. Did you go into my room to get the DVD?"

"Alice suggested it. She didn't say it was your copy."

"It's fine." He shrugged then explained, "I don't usually watch this movie cause…it came out the year I was…"

She winced. He didn't continue but she knew what he meant. She hadn't made the connection with the movie's release date and the time of the Spanish influenza. She should've known that but she was–

"It's okay, Jessica. I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

He leaned back into the couch. "I do actually like this film."

She relaxed. "You were born in that time period. What was it like?"

He ran his hands through his auburn hair. "A lot happened."

"I've got time." She nudged her shoulder against his. "Come on, you'd tell me more than a history book ever could."

"Jessica…"

"Or at least about your life before…you know."

He looked at the screen and stared at the dog Scraps before replying, "I had a beagle named Milo. He would nap in the room as I practiced piano."

"Really? I had a golden retriever. Her name was Sunny," she explained. "She passed away two years ago."

He smiled before it melted away into something forlorn. "I don't know what happened to him after, if he was given away or if he ended up in the streets. By the time I even thought of him, no one knew where he was."

"Maybe he was fine."

"He must've waited for us to come home and we never did. We were all dead and he was all alone."

"Oh, Edward…"

She reacted without thinking and patted his hand to comfort him. The touch was like a jolt and she felt she was being pulled away from her surroundings. She was in a different house. The room had a fireplace and elegant décor.

In the heart of the room was a grand piano. A boy who had to be around ten-years-old was playing an upbeat piece that had to be too complicated for him. He didn't appear troubled as he continued to play. Uncertain of where she was, she moved closer to him and realized he looked very familiar.

It was the same auburn hair and while his face was still rounded from youth she could see the potential of the high cheekbones and the Roman nose, the same full mouth. His eyes were a startling emerald green. His skin was pale but tinged with healthy pink.

"It's me."

She turned around to where Edward was standing, _her Edward_ , and he looked at his younger self in shock.

"How is this possible?" He walked over to her. "Are you doing this?"

"I don't know."

Her power had been unpredictable. She didn't have a way to control when and how it manifested. So far only touch had triggered it but the results varied. She hadn't been able to do something this elaborate before.

"Did we travel to the past?" Jessica asked.

Edward tried to touch the grand piano but his hand went through like it was made of mist. "I don't think so. It's just a memory."

Younger Edward hadn't noticed them and continued to play. He stopped suddenly and grimaced. He fanned over his face and yelped, "Milo!"

A beagle in the corner made a huffing sound but didn't wake. Her Edward smiled and walked over to the sleeping dog. His hand hovered over the dog, unable to touch him. He settled for kneeling beside Milo.

"His farts were always the worst," Edward explained. "No matter what we fed him."

Jessica smiled and looked over younger Edward. "You were serious even back then, huh?"

"Edward!" A female voice called out. "It's time for dinner!"

Younger Edward sighed and got up from the stool. He closed the lid of the piano and walked over to Milo. He nudged the dog awake and the beagle squinted at him sleepily. Younger Edward cajoled the dog for a few minutes before they left the room.

Jessica tried to follow younger Edward but stopped and turned to her Edward who was getting to his feet. "Who was that woman?"

"My mother," he answered. He swallowed. "I don't think I'm ready to see her yet."

"Why not?"

He shook his head. "Could we go back now?"

"I don't really know how."

He zipped before her and grabbed her hands in his. The pulling sensation returned and they were back in the living room of the house in Alaska. Edward didn't immediately pull away from her touch. He stared down at their joined hands.

She watched the play of emotions on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I had forgotten. Or at least I thought I did," he admitted. "I hadn't seen memories that vivid before."

"Sorry?"

He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

She did kind of did that without his permission. Even if it was on accident. Not to mention the whole trying to trick him into spending time with her. If he thought she was an annoying creep than he'd have the right to-

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. The whole world blurred around her as Edward's mouth moved against hers. There wasn't a need for oxygen so she could've kissed him as empires rose and fell. She felt unmade and reborn.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "So, that's what I've been missing all this time…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all the one-shots will be this long. It really depends on how inspired I am.
> 
> 1\. This is kind of a spoiler for Jessica's powers in New Girl. Surprise.
> 
> 2\. I didn't name him but the vampire that turned Jessica was Laurent. The canon here is that he joined the Denali clan and had his thing with Irina before deciding to leave. He passed by Forks and Jessica was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Carlisle figured out what happened and they sneaked Jessica out of Forks shortly after her funeral.
> 
> 3\. Title is from The Neighbourhood's song.


End file.
